


Something Different

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Basically Quentin is horny





	Something Different

Eliot wasn’t even in the door all the way yet and Quentin was pulling him in and trying to unbutton his shirt. Eliot dropped his things down on the end table by the door. Quentin was short and couldn’t reach Eliot to kiss him unless he had help but he sure was trying his best right now. He was tugging Eliot down by the neck and kissing him. Eliot laughed and took hold of Quentin’s hands in his own. 

“Whoa, whoa, take it easy babe.”

Quentin tried to pull his hands back but Eliot held them still.  
“Please, El. I need you to fuck me. Now.”

Quentin’s sexual appetite had grown immensely since he’d recently let Eliot make love to him for the first time. It was his first time being with a man like that and Eliot was so good to him and made him feel so good that now he was horny all the time and dying to be fucked. Eliot didn’t hate this but sometimes Q picked the worst times to want sex. 

“Ok, Q, we have a house full of people in the next room and it’s 2pm. Think you can wait til later?”

Quentin whined and fidgeted with his hands.  
“Ughhh. I don’t think I can wait.”

Quentin took Eliot’s hand and put it between his legs so Eliot could feel his rock hard erection. 

“Jesus, babe. You’re wound up tight. Shit...” Eliot looked around and then back to Quentin.

Quentin pouted up at him with puppy dog eyes and Eliot’s heart melted. He swiped a thumb across Quentin’s cheek and took his hand. 

“Let’s go to my room.”

By the time they got there Eliot was partially undressed thanks to Quentin’s eagerness and quick hands. Eliot helped him with his pants and was left in just boxers and then began working on Quentin’s clothes. When he had Quentin down to his boxers he turned them and pushed Quentin onto the bed. Quentin stared back at him with wanting eyes. 

“Q, you are so fucking sexy. I can’t believe your this horny all the time. I almost can’t keep up with you.”

Quentin opened his mouth to reply but Eliot cut him off.

“I said ALMOST.”

He crawled onto the bed towards Quentin who immediately backed up. He looked painfully turned on and a bit scared, in a good way. Eliot pushed Quentin’s knees apart and crawled between them. He could hear Quentin panting, dying to be touched. Eliot teased him by just lightly brushing his lips over the skin on Quentin’s legs and stomach. He began kissing all over his chest and up to his neck and eventually worked up to his lips. While they kissed Eliot pushed his hand inside Quentin’s boxers and gripped his cock. Quentin pulled away from the kiss and gasped. He rubbed against Eliot’s hand wanting more. Eliot pulled his boxers down and off and went down to suck his cock. Quentin pushed himself up onto his elbows to watch but collapsed back down when he decided it was a bad idea because seeing Eliot’s head between his legs like that would make him come too soon. It was almost too much. 

Eliot reached for some lube and worked a finger inside Quentin while he sucked him up and down. Quentin couldn’t stop his hips from bucking forward, wanting to be inside Eliot’s mouth completely. All at once it was too much and he sat up and grabbed Eliot’s jaw, stopping him. 

“Fuck. You gotta stop. I’m gonna come...fuck.”

Eliot smiled up at him and slowly popped his mouth off of Quentin. Quentin fell backwards trying to catch his breath. Eliot leaned down to kiss him and worked his finger back inside to start opening him up. Quentin flinched at the surprise intrusion. 

Eliot stroked the top of Quentin’s head. “Relax baby. Open up for me.” 

After a few minutes of this Quentin was getting restless and impatient. He sat up quickly and pulled Eliot closer and pushed his boxers down and grabbed his cock.

“Take them off. Please Eliot. I can’t wait any longer. Fuck me now.”

Eliot let Quentin help him out of them. Quentin pulled Eliot down and opened his legs wide. He tried to take Eliot’s cock and push himself down onto it but Eliot stopped him. 

“Q you’re not ready. I’m only two fingers in and you’re still super tight. If we do it now I’ll hurt you. Now settle down, my love and let me work a little more.” 

He pushed Quentin’s chest down and gave him a devilish grin. Quentin knew he was right. Eliot was big. Wide. It always hurt but Eliot went slow until it felt good. Eliot was so careful not wanting to tear him and took extra time to open him up. Quentin was thankful to be with someone who was like that but he still got impatient and wanted it now. He threw his arm over his face and sighed. He tried to calm down and let Eliot work. He knew what he was doing. Eliot’s fingers felt so good inside him and he couldn’t stop himself from moaning as he worked him open. 

Eliot could finally feel Quentin relax around him after sliding a third finger inside. He was always so damn tight and that made his cock ache with need. Finally he slowly slid his fingers back out and lubed himself up. Quentin watched him like he was going to pounce on him at any second. He rubbed the head of his cock on Quentin’s opening a few times and finally pushed it in but then stopped and pulled back out.

“Noooo! What are you doing?”

“Shhh, relax Q. I want to try something.”

Quentin sat up and looked at him questionably. “Oh...ok. What is it?”

“Ok, I know you like doing it this way but it’s also the only way you’ve ever done it. I want you to sit on me.”

“Oh...yeah. Ok. Fuck yes.”

Quentin got up while Eliot sat back against the headboard. Quentin crawled up into his lap. Eliot took Quentin’s face with both hands and kissed him deep. Quentin moved closer reaching for Eliot’s cock and began jerking him slowly. Eliot moaned into Quentin’s mouth and bit his bottom lip. Eliot rubbed his thumb across Quentin’s cheek. 

“You ready?”

Quentin nodded eagerly and moved his hips up, adjusting Eliot’s cock under him. Eliot stopped him and grabbed himself.

“Ok wait, it’s gonna feel really different so slow down. This is your first time doing it this way and I don’t want you to hurt yourself. Ok, lift up again.”

Quentin did and let Eliot position himself. With his other hand on Quentin’s hip Eliot guided him down slowly. Eliot held his cock with his thumb and index finger just a little way down from his head so Quentin wouldn’t go slamming all the way down. Once his head was inside he held Quentin’s hips still momentarily.

“You good?” 

Quentin moaned loudly but nodded and rested his hands on Eliot’s shoulders letting him control him. Eliot took Quentin’s weight moved his hips for him. He carefully pushed Quentin down just a little bit more and stopped so he could get used to it. Quentin cried out.

“Ok? Does it hurt?”

Quentin closed his eyes. 

“Yeah...”

“Ok..just relax. Breathe ok?”

Quentin let his forehead fall against Eliot’s shoulder while he tried to relax. Eliot nuzzled Quentin’s neck while they waited.  
A few moments later Quentin was trying to move so Eliot pushed him down more. He was almost all the way in. Quentin gasped and dug his fingernails into Eliot’s back. 

“Ok, you’re doing good baby. So good. Fuck, you’re so tight. This is hard.” 

Quentin whimpered into his neck and tried to move again so Eliot pushed himself all the way in this time which was still quite a ways to go. Quentin moaned loudly and bit Eliot’s shoulder. Eliot let both arms come up to wrap around Quentin. 

“Talk to me, you ok?”

“Ahhh. Mmmm. It...”

“What baby? Are you hurting? Just breathe...”

“A little. It mostly burns, but...”

Eliot held Quentin tight, one hand rubbing his back and the other on the back of his head. 

“Ok, just stay still, get used to the feeling. Just relax.”

Eliot held him awhile longer until Quentin raised his head back up off of Eliot’s shoulder and looked at him. 

“Fuck...fuck...you’re so....deep...oh my god...it feels...mmmm”

“Full?” Eliot smiled and stroked Quentin’s cheek. 

Eliot took Quentin’s cock in his hands and stroked him to distract him from the pain. Quentin was panting and getting even harder. Eliot held completely still and let Quentin move how he wanted, adjusting himself on top of Eliot.

“That’s it baby, get comfortable until it feels good.”

Quentin let his forehead fall forward to Eliot’s shoulder again while he moved his hips slowly in circles. Little gasps and moans escaped him and Eliot just comforted him through it. 

“You have no idea how good you feel, Q. Holy shit.”

Quentin stopped moving and sat up to kiss Eliot. It was a long kiss. 

“Ok you can move now, El. Please...”

Eliot pushed himself in and out carefully while nuzzling Quentin’s neck. He wanted nothing more than to plow into Quentin but stopped himself. He needed to be careful. He stared into Quentin’s eyes as he slowly thrusted into him, watching Quentin’s eyes flutter with each thrust. 

“God dammit...so...deep...you feel so...deep...in me.”

Eliot kissed Quentin’s jaw and down to his neck. 

“Mmm, yeah? Do I feel good? Tell me.”

“Yes...fuck...”

“Can you feel me all the way inside you? I’m so deep.”

“Mmhmm....mmm...yeah...”  
Quentin bit his lip.

“Do you like it?”

“You’re so fucking big, El. You feel so big inside me...fuck...”

Quentin moved his hips in circles while Eliot thrusted straight up into him. They began kissing, lips and tongues a mess and all over the place. Eliot bit Quentin’s chin and licked up his throat. 

“Q, can I go faster?”

“Mmm...yeah...do it.”

Eliot picked up the pace of his thrusts then, his arms wrapped tightly around Quentin. Quentin stared down at him. He’d never loved anyone more than. He’d never felt anything like this before. He wanted Eliot as close as he could get him. 

Eliot leaned Quentin back a little so he was at an angle and thrusted up into him as deep as he could. Quentin cried out as Eliot hit that spot that made his mind go completely blank.

“Eliot...I...you...fuck...it’s...”

“That’s the spot?”

“Yeah...oh...”

Quentin lost all control of his body then as Eliot his his prostate over and over again with each thrust. He had to rely on Eliot to hold him up because his body just wouldn’t move. He felt too good. Eliot was hitting him in all the right places and he lost himself in the feeling. Eliot was getting close and knew Quentin was too by the way his legs were tightening around him. He took Quentin’s leaking cock in his hand and began jerking him at full speed as he thrusted into him. Quentin cried out loud and in no time he was coming hard. Eliot felt him clenching around him and knew he was done for. Quentin pushed out a few more streams of come and then collapsed forward onto Eliot’s shoulder and went completely still. Eliot tightened his arms around him and fucked into him as fast as he could. He bit Quentin’s neck as he shuddered and came inside of him. He stilled and rode out the last few waves of his orgasm. They’d both had intense ones. 

After a few seconds he pulled Quentin back to look at him. His eyes were blissed out and he could hardly keep them open.

“You ok? How are you feeling?”

“Exhausted.”

Eliot laughed and kissed him. He pushed Quentin’s hips up and pulled himself out. Quentin stayed in his lap. Eliot helped him lay down and then brought him in close so he was on his chest. He drew small circles on Quentin’s back. 

“Eliot, that was..so good.”


End file.
